Images and Imperfections by Danielie
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sasuke sorriu de canto. "Ela servirá somente para exterminar as minhas fangirls" Inesperadamente, ele se apaixona por ela... e ela finalmente descobre sobre o plano dele. .:. UA/S&S/Projeto 2013
1. Chapter 1

_**Uma fanfic Naruto**_

_**Postagens: Projeto 2013**_

**Classificação etária da fic: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: danielie**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Sasuke sorriu de canto. "Ela servirá somente para exterminar as minhas fangirls" Inesperadamente, ele se apaixona por ela... e ela finalmente descobre sobre o plano dele. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Images and Imperfections**_

.

.

- Droga. - Sasuke disse quando viu seu armário. - Elas fizeram isso de novo.

Shikamaru, Neji e Naruto prestavam atenção ao ver Sasuke se aproximar de seu armário com cuidado. A porta estava alguns centimetros abarrotada e parecia que iria arrebentar a qualquer momento.

Sasuke puxou-a rapidamente e foi imediatamente afogado em uma enxurrada de cartas de amor.

- Por que suas fãs não conseguem ver que você não está destinado a ficar com ninguém? - Neji perguntou.

- Sim, elas ainda te enviaram chocolate! - Naruto gritou. - Eu fico com isso!

- Divirta-se, - Sasuke gemeu ao jogar as cartas de amor no lixo.

- Que problemático... - Shikamaru suspirou. - Deve ser irritante ter essas meninas no seu encalço o tempo todo.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. - E quanto às suas?

Naruto riu. - Nah, não tem mais nenhuma!

- Hn? O que você fez com elas? Veneno? Porque eu tentei e-

- Nada disso! - Naruto sorriu. - Elas só perceberam que não poderiam ter nada com a gente!

Sasuke começou a ficar irritado. - Como?

- Temos a única coisa que você não tem : uma namorada!

Sasuke estreitou os olhos ao fitar cada um deles.

Naruto tinha aquela garota ... Hinata, prima do Neji, aquela gaga.

Neji tinha Tenten ... a menina explosiva.

Shikamaru tinha Ino, que Sasuke, pessoalmente, achava que era mais problemática que as fangirls juntas.

E ele tinha ...?

- Eu vou procurar uma também, - disse finalmente.

- Você quer uma namorada? - Neji disse perplexo. - Eu achei que você odiasse esse tipo de coisa?

- Eu pdeio. Mas vou fazer de tudo para me livrar dessas fangirls estúpidas.

- Você está louco? - Naruto gritou. - Nenhuma garota vai sair com você por um motivo como **esse!**

- Não seja um idiota, - Sasuke zombou. - Ela não vai saber.

Vendo o olhar confuso nos rostos de seus amigos, Sasuke elaborou. - Ela vai me amar ... bem, fazer aquela coisa estúpida de namorado-namorada ... mas eu não vou amá-la de volta. Ela servirá só para acabar com as Fangirls.

- De jeito nenhum. - Neji disse imediatamente.

- Isso soa péssimo. - disse Shikamaru. - E, além disso, onde você vai encontrar uma...

Mas os olhos de Sasuke já estavam procurando pela menina adequada. Alguém que fosse bonita o bastante e tivesse um cérebro decente.

Ele não encontrou muitos bons resultados, mas então seus olhos pararam na outra ponta do salão, onde as namoradas de seus amigos estavam. Aquela garota de cabelo rosa estava com elas, Haruno Sakura . E ... aquilo era_ ela corando ao ve-lo?_

Ino apontou para Sasuke e sussurrou algo para Sakura, que parecia estar segurando uma carta na mão. Uma carta de amor, pelo o que o envelope mostrava, o que significava que ela já gostava dele.

Perfeito._ Alvo fácil. _

- Sasuke, você não pode simplesmente... - Naruto começou a gritar, mas Sasuke rapidamente colocou a mão sobre sua boca e empurrou-o quando viu Sakura se aproximar.

- Oi Sasuke, - disse ela brincando com gravata azul do uniforme. - Eu sou Haruno Sakura e hum ... Fiquei me perguntando se talvez nós pudessmos sair depois da aula?

A moça disse aquela última parte tão rápido que Sasuke quase nao conseguir entender. Neji e Shikamaru assistia tudo ansiosamente, e Naruto parecia congelado no chão.

- Claro. - Foi a resposta do moço. - Me encontre no portão da escola às 3.

Sakura corou e sorriu eufórica, enquanto Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji ficavam boquiabertos com seu amigo.

- Te vejo por aí, - Sasuke sussurrou um pouco sedutor e colocou a mão no ombro de Sakura. E então, caminhou em volta dela, com as mãos nos bolsos.

_Missão cumprida,_ pensou.

Se Sasuke só soubesse que isso estava longe de terminar...

* * *

**N/T: Gostou?**

**Então, essa fanfic será postada em 2013 ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uma Traducao Autorizada Naruto**_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: danielie**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Sasuke sorriu de canto. "Ela servirá somente para exterminar as minhas fangirls" Inesperadamente, ele se apaixona por ela... e ela finalmente descobre sobre o plano dele._

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

_Ele não encontrou muitos bons resultados, mas então seus olhos pararam na outra ponta do salão, onde as namoradas de seus amigos estavam. Aquela garota de cabelo rosa estava com elas, Haruno Sakura . E ... aquilo era ela corando ao ve-lo?_

_Ino apontou para Sasuke e sussurrou algo para Sakura, que parecia estar segurando uma carta na mão. Uma carta de amor, pelo o que o envelope mostrava, o que significava que ela já gostava dele._

_Perfeito. Alvo fácil._

_- Sasuke, você não pode simplesmente... - Naruto começou a gritar, mas Sasuke rapidamente colocou a mão sobre sua boca e empurrou-o quando viu Sakura se aproximar._

_- Oi Sasuke, - disse ela brincando com gravata azul do uniforme. - Eu sou Haruno Sakura e hum ... Fiquei me perguntando se talvez nós pudessmos sair depois da aula?_

_A moça disse aquela última parte tão rápido que Sasuke quase nao conseguir entender. Neji e Shikamaru assistia tudo ansiosamente, e Naruto parecia congelado no chão._

_- Claro. - Foi a resposta do moço. - Me encontre no portão da escola às 3._

_Sakura corou e sorriu eufórica, enquanto Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji ficavam boquiabertos com seu amigo._

_- Te vejo por aí, - Sasuke sussurrou um pouco sedutor e colocou a mão no ombro de Sakura. E então, caminhou em volta dela, com as mãos nos bolsos._

_Missão cumprida, pensou._

_Se Sasuke só soubesse que isso estava longe de terminar..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Images and Imperfections**_

_**Imagens e Imperfeicoes **_

.

.

* * *

"De jeito nenhum!" Naruto gritou ao ve-lo partir.

"Hey, idiota! Volte aqui!" e continuou gritando, logo atrás do rapaz de cabelos negros. Shikamaru e Neji seguindo-os, deixando Sakura para tras.

"Sasuke!" O loiro gritou ainda mais alto, praticamente pulando na frente do amigo. "Você não pode! Frequentamos a mesma classe desde o primário!"

"E?" Sasuke revirou os olhos. "É o caminho mais rápido pra me livrar das fangirls."

"Eu tenho que dizer que este plano faz isso soar um obstáculo", Shikamaru disse, calmo.

"Eu estou falando da Sakura. Ela não merece isso!"

"Vinte tigelas de ramen se mantiver a boca fechada."

Naruto parou os choramingos e lentamente se virou para Sasuke. "Trinta".

"Feito," assentiu.

"Sasuke", disse Neji sério, "você está brincando com as emoções de outra pessoa. Esta é uma má idéia."

Mas o Uchiha apenas sorriu de canto. "Eu sei o que estou fazendo"

...

* * *

"SAKURA, NOS VIMOS TUDO!" Ino vibrou, abraçando a amiga por trás. "Estamos todas muito orgulhosas de você!"

"S-Sim," Hinata gaguejou. "E-Estamos contentes que Sasuke disse sim."

"Fale por você. Nao vejo nada de atraente nele", Tenten cruzou os braços.

"Bem, deveria. Porque o tipo "geladeira" e bastante parecido com o do Neji." Ino brincou.

"Neji não é uma geladeira ..." Tenten murmurou para si mesma.

"De qualquer forma, Sakura!" Ino sorriu para a amiga. "Sua paixão de… desde _sempre_ finalmente te chamou pra sair! Você deve estar tão empolgada… _Sakura_?"

**_"Uchiha Sasuke me chamou pra sair!"_** Inner Sakura gritou, fazendo uma dança feliz dentro de sua mente. **_"Ele me chamou pra sair! CHA!"_**

"... Sakura?"

"Huhn?" Sakura saiu do transe e fitou a amiga loira. "Oh, sim, estou realmente feliz ... e nervosa", admitiu.

"Não tem razão porque estar!" Ino fez um gesto dismissivo. "Já fez a parte mais difícil, agora só tem que ser você mesma!"

Hinata olhou para o relógio. "I-Ino, eu acho ..."

"Temos que comemorar! Isso merece uma festa!"

"I-Ino ..." Hinata delicadamente bateu no ombro da loira.

"E já que estamos namorando entre amigos, nós podemos sair em _encontros quadruplos!"_

"I-Ino. Sakura tem que ir-"

"E nós podemos tirar férias juntos!"

"INO, SUA IDIOTA, JA SAO TRES HORAS E A SAKURA VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA!" Tenten gritou a plenos pulmoes.

"Bem, por que não disse antes?" Enviou-lhe uma carranca. "Vamos, pessoal! A Sakura tem um encontro com o destinoooooo!" Pegou a mão da amiga e correram para o portão da escola.

Hinata calmamente virou-se para Tenten. "O-Obrigada"

A outra deu de ombros. "Você só tem que saber como dizer."

...

* * *

Quando as quatro meninas chegaram aos portões da escola, os meninos já estavam a sua espera.

"Shikamaru!" Ino lancou os braços ao redor do rapaz e o mesmo retribuiu o gesto, sussurrando um "problematica" de quebra.

Hinata timidamente segurou a mão de Naruto e Tenten disse apenas um "oi" para Neji.

Cautelosamente e sentindo-se um pouco intimidada, Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke. "Pronta?" perguntou o rapaz, sem qualquer emoção.

E mesmo com esse tom vazio, Sakura nao conseguia imaginar como ele conseguia soar tão sexy.

"Sim," acenou timidamente e partiram para seu primeiro encontro.

* * *

N/T:

_E os projetos de 2013 estao comecando a ser reativados ;)_

.

_Galerinha, isso ainda vai dar o que falar, ne?_

_Bem, muitas confusoes a caminho - estejam certas._

_Entao, essa semana teremos mais posts. Se der, amanha volto com mais ;D_

_Bjo bjo,_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps:_

_ Flores do meu kokuro, eu deveria ter vindo postar ontem - mas nao deu... _

_Ainda nao consegui responder os emails, nem as pms. Os reviews (alguns) tambem. Estou fazendo isso com calma, sempre que abre um tempo vago e outro entre as aulas, abro o note e mando ver nisso :D_

_De todo modo, li cada um! E to muito feliz, mesmo mesmo. Vcs sabem - nao e novidade - adoro papear com cada uma, ne ;D_

_Meninas, logo logo a gente coloca os papos em dia, certinho :)_


End file.
